(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to automated shoe laces and, more particularly, to a device for automatically tightening and loosening laces.
(2) Description of Related Art
Tying shoe laces, while seemingly simple, can in many cases be near impossible for some people. For example, learning how to tie shoe laces has been a rite of passage for small children who often struggle to manipulate the laces. Similarly, disabled and elderly individuals who lose digit dexterity often have problems manipulating the thin laces.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a device for automatically tightening and loosening laces, such as shoe laces.